Cracking Walnuts
by WilfredBramble
Summary: He has to crack. One-shot set during Basketsball.


**A/N: Here is a little palette cleanser, set during Basketsball. I suppose I would classify this as light M. There was minimal editing, as I felt like we needed something fun right now.**

"HA! Balls in my court now pal. Ha ha! I'm turning off my tap until you become a Pistons fan!"

"That wasn't part of the deal."

"It is now!"

As she slammed her door, all Nick could do was scrunch up his face and let out a frustrated sigh. Talk about your all-time backfires. Just as she finally was breaking down his resolve, she turned the tables on him. As Nick stood in the hallway, he couldn't say that he was surprised. His plans almost always backfired. Standing alone and horny, he now felt incredibly dumb. He turned down sex just the night before over something so trivial.

He should have seen it coming. After leaving her high and dry, he should have known her stubbornness would have hit back with full force. Turning towards his door, Nick walked into his bedroom and plopped onto his mattress. Man, this was going to suck.

…

With the thud of the door behind her, the thrill of her victory was short-lived. Of course she wanted him to cave. He was supposed to be the weak one. Men were supposed to be weak when it came to sex, but, boy oh boy, did she need her vitamin D. She didn't let on, but those ridiculous moves in that stupid robe had riled her up. She knew by the sexy grin on his face before she slammed her tap shut that he was weakening. He didn't stand a chance, right? Damn, she hoped he didn't stand a chance. He'll cave sooner than later.

Right?

"UGGGGGHHHH!" Jess yelled out in frustration. Withholding sex was the dumbest idea ever created.

"Think Jess, think. You know him," Jess thought aloud to herself, trying to think of a way to speed up his cracking. As she was pacing her room, she stepped on one of Ferguson's toys that she hadn't noticed, letting out a small yelp as it dug into her foot. Sitting on her bed and rubbing her foot, she looked at the toy and it hit her.

Catnip.

…

What the hell have you gotten yourself into Miller? Why did you have to make things so damn screwed up. You went from having guaranteed sex, to no sex, all over a damn shirt. She had effectively won already. You were just ready to do anything she asked in the hallway, all over some silly, badly imitated Paula Abdul moves. That's all it took from Jess. God help him if she went with anything remotely sexy, like-

A small knock at the door gave Nick a needed distraction from wherever his head was going.

"It's open," Nick called out, knowing damn well who it was.

Jess walked in the door, wearing her pink robe and Nick immediately swallowed. She was going to make this hard. Very hard. Nick examined her, trying to decipher if she was wearing _only_ the pink robe. From his bed it was difficult to tell, and he didn't notice the Pistons jersey in her hand, hanging on a wood hanger. She walked slowly over to his closet.

"I'm just going to put this here…whenever you are ready to do…things again," she said low and almost sultry. "I just want you to have this handy whenever you're feeling a little…excited."

"Jess…that's hardly fair…"

"No, what isn't fair is a boyfriend who thinks he can dictate what I do." Jess turned towards the door, stopping in the area near the foot of Nick's bed. Giving him a look over her shoulder she initiated the second part of her plan and did a slow, deep lunge.

Nick's questions about what was underneath the robe were answered and he cursed Jess in his mind, all while his eyes briefly darted over to the bottom edge of the pink robe and then to the now-hung jersey. It would be very easy to rip it off, throw it on, and then go to work on that robe. Jess continued to work on her lunges while Nick struggled to maintain what little self-control he had left. He wanted to throw her on his bed and make her body hum, show her how sorry he was for starting this whole mess. For some reason he wasn't ready to quite give in just yet. It was a thought that was aided by the cocky smile on her face as she knew she had successfully turned the tables earlier that night.

By about slow, deep lunge number four, Jess was surprised that Nick hadn't moved from his bed. She could tell by his barely open eyes that she was getting the desired effect, but apparently not enough to get him to crack. "I'm sorry Nick," she opened as seductively as possible "Did you not want me to do my calisthenics in here?"

"That depends Jess. I'm not putting on that damn jersey, but I can't promise I'm going to keep behaving myself if you keep going at it."

Whatever Miller, Jess thought to herself. Doing her best to not let on how frustrated she was, she turned towards his door and made her way back to her bedroom. This had to end…soon.

…

Jess tossed in her bed, cursing the stubborn idiot across the hall. Sighing, she opened her eyes knowing it wasn't forcing her to fall asleep. Looking at her phone she noted the time. Doing some quick math in her head only frustrated her further. Enough time had passed that she would have completed a go-round with Nick, about 5-10 minutes of cuddling, and then she would have been fast asleep. Now all she could think about was that smile, that Miller smile that screamed "SEEEEEXXXXX!".

Jess surrendered to the idea that sleep wasn't going to come until she scratched a twirly itch. There was no stopping her mind wandering to the wonderful ways Nick would make her body tingle. The mastery with which he could drive her mad was something she sorely missed during this standoff. The way his lips and tongue would painstakingly caress every square inch of her body. How his eyes would look so determined when he knew she was close to spilling over the edge. She missed all of it. Unknowingly, her hands had wandered south, trying to recreate the same sensations.

"Oh Nick, I need you so badly…" she breathily said to herself. Shooting her eyes open, it hit her.

A second idea.

…

Nick wasn't sure why he was laying bed still. It was a cute idea that he would be able to sleep tonight. He thought of opening his laptop and perusing the internet for something to assist him with his frustrations, but he honestly didn't think it would help much. He wanted the real thing. He could have the real thing if he wasn't such a buffoon. Right now, he could be having terrific sex with the woman he loved-

Oh boy.

Is it…are we ready…is she…does she…

It has to be too soon for that business. Yeah, we are coming back to that one Miller.

The buzzing of his phone snapped Nick's attention to his nightstand. Predictably, he saw Jess' number on the display. For a moment he thought about ignoring it, given how ridiculous it was for her to be calling him from across the hall. Finally deciding he was tired of the sound of the ringer, he answered.

"You know you could always walk across the hall."

"I need you Nick," Jess' voice came across low and sultry. "I need you now. My hands aren't as fun as yours."

What in god's green earth is she trying to do to me?

"Just put on the jersey, walk across the hall, then have your way with me. That is what I need from you now Nick."

With his heart racing and a pounding in his ears, Nick tried to think of a reason why this wouldn't be happening. She has to be messing with you. "Jess, what are you doing?"

"I'm pleasuring myself Nick, but it just isn't as fun as when you do it. Please Nick…" Her voice trailed off as she pleaded.

"I'm not going to put on that jersey." That's right Miller. State that you are in control. "If you are going to keep playing games, I'm going to hang up."

"Then I'm just going to keep describing what I'm doing to myself, what I imagine you doing to me." Jess paused with a long breath. "I love it when you take all that extra time exploring my breasts with your mouth, the feel of your stubble all over my skin…"

Holy shit…she is doing this.

"Jess…"

"I do want you to keep listening Nick, but I thought you were going to hang up?"

"Maybe I'll listen for a bit longer…" As his sentence trailed off, his other hand found its way underneath his sweat pants. He was NOT going to be wearing that jersey, but he was going to enjoy this.

"I need your fingers to do that curly thing you do, all while you are sucking on one of my nipples."

Now seemed as good a time as any for Nick to join in, as his apprehension to the whole activity was long gone.

"Jess, you are making me so hard right now." He wasn't lying. He struggled to remember a time he was this aroused without a woman actually in the room with him.

"Good! That's the point. Throw the jersey on, and then throw your business in me." Nick could hear the desperation rising in her voice.

"Not happening. What could happen is you could walk across the hall, declare your love for the Bulls, and then I will go down on you until I make you scream."

"Quit changing tenses, Nick."

Really. That's what's on her mind? "Do you want my tongue on Little Jess, yes or no?"

"Oh HELL YES!" Jess tried her best to muffle her aroused state, but Nick heard her through the phone and the walls this time. The sound was almost enough for him to lose control. Then he remembered that he didn't really want to be in control at this point.

"I want to be inside you now Jess…"

"Forget the jersey Nick, just come over and give it to me." She stopped to let out some more loud moans. "I won't even make you wear a condom. I want to feel you cum inside me."

The last thought was all Nick needed to be pushed over the edge, and he felt all the tension release from his body as he audibly showed Jess his appreciation. He continued to bask in the sound of Jess finishing herself off, her satisfied giggles and moans sounding so familiar through the phone. After they both let out some contented sighs, there was a long silence, neither sure exactly how to proceed in this uncharted territory. Jess was the first to break the slight tension.

"You really don't know how to operate a phone, do you Miller?"

"Like I could ever hang up on…that."

Jess giggled some more, feeling empowered now after getting her boyfriend off with just her voice. "Well, I'm glad you didn't."

"Jess, if one of us…you know…has to leave town for something…do you think-"

"Hell yes we can do that again."

"Sweeeeeet."

After wishing each other a good night, they both finally hung up. Nick rolled over to side and once again caught a glimpse of the Pistons jersey in his closet.

"Yeah, I'm not going to make it through tomorrow."


End file.
